Dragon Lady
by POTC4Ever
Summary: It was love at first site. Lin Cheng and Jack Sparrow sail the seas in love.Lin is sick and tired of living the proper life. But someone else is in love with Lin that was left behind.
1. Love At First Site

Lin Cheng, sat outside on her balcony of her Port Royal home. After staring into the deep horizon she wondered about how different Port Royal was from China. She liked them both the same, because they were both exotic. New people, new places and new adventures.

"Milady, may I bring you anything?'' her butler Astor asked

Although Lin was born and raised in China she spoke English as well as anyone else. Continuing to stare out at the horizon she answered.

"Yes, may I please some green tea?"

"You may milady. I will be at your request in a moment."

Astor walked out and soon came in Lin's mother, Mae. By the glow in her eyes Lin could sense that something had cheered her up today.

"Lin, we're invited to the Governor's ball!" she exclaimed

Lin had to make her mother excited. She wasn't to thrilled. Her corset would be tighter and her dress would my stiffer making it impossible to walked.

"Mother, that's great news!" she went along

"The commodore will be there." she continued ," He fancies you Lin."

The commodore. Lin thought. He was fine. But wasn't her kind of man. She wanted someone adventurous, like the infamous Jack Sparrow. Oh how she loved to read and hear about him. Mae walked out and Astor brought her the green tea she asked for.

"Thank you Astor."

"Your welcome," he smiled

Lin continued to stare this time directly at the port. It was not far from her house so she could see the new passengers come in every day. And ebony colored ship had just docked and the captain got off followed by his crew. Squinting she saw him as Jack Sparrow.

"Oh my goodness, Jack Sparrow is in Port Royal! I must go meet him. But what would mother say? Me meeting a pirate? I'll sneak out." she thought

She ran out of the house, towards the docks. The crew was heading in all ways but Jack was coming right in her direction. Lin had no idea what to say so she just acted casual.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes love that's me. And what's a pretty little lass like you doing at these docks."

"Jack, uh captain. I've been in love with you since the first time I ever heard about you. I know it's sounds crazy."

"Not for ol' Jack it isn't," he leaned in and kissed Lin on the lips, " Why don't you come with me?" 


	2. Pack and Leave for the Pearl!

Lin smiled. " I would love too. Would you like to come back to my house so I could get a few things?"

"Sure love."

Together they walked to the Cheng mansion. Lin was In luck, her mother was out and the maids and butlers were on break for 45 minutes. She showed Jack around and the hurried up into her bedroom. Jack followed.

"Nice room love."

"Thank you Jack."

Before she lived in Port Royal and was in China, Lin wore a brocade top, brocade trousers and sturdy slippers. While Lin was packing, Jack looked around at all the trinkets that lay hidden around Lin's room. She had everything she needed and was ready to leave the life of the rich. The corsets, the parties, manners everything.

"I'm ready Jack."

"Aye, love."

They walked from the house to the port. Lin did not expect who she would run into.

"Commodore Norrington. Just to let you know if the rumor is true that you fancy me, I'm leaving. Please go find someone who is less adventurous. I'd take Jack any day."

He stared like he had been punched in the stomach. Lin looked behind. It would probably be the last time she would see James again. As she boarded the Black Pearl she couldn't wait to get a hold of her new lifestyle.

"Aye, Jack who is this?"

"The woman of my dreams, Lin."

"Welcome aboard!" the crew shouted

"Jack, can you show me where to get changed and put my things?"

"I would love to."

Together the walked. Jack with his arm around Lin's shoulder. They went to Jack's cabin were he opened a door to a real bed, wardrobe, table and other various pieces of furniture.

"We share a room love."

"Oh Jack this is great."

They kissed and then Jack left so Lin could change. 


	3. Someone's Following Us!

**I forgot the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from POTC except my characters. I wish I owned Jack Sparrow...oh well. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Lin's POV**

I quickly change and went above deck, sword at hand and walked up to Jack. He stood there in awe.

"Well this is what I wore when I lived in China," I said.

"You must have been the most beautiful girl there."

Jack leaned in to kiss me , this time very passionately. He stopped not because he wanted to but because he had to. A ship was following us.

"Gibbs…the spyglass if you will."

Mr. Gibbs handed him the spyglass . Jack peered through.

"Royal British Navy, we'll outrun them."

I had a feeling from what I said to Commodore Norrington, that's why they were after us. Was he really that crazy about me?

"To Tortuga," Jack yelled.

"To Tortuga!" the crew shouted

We where in Tortuga in less that an hour. Before we left I had to have a quick talk with the crew.

" You are all wonderful men, but I have to say something before we go. Some of my father's allies might be here. So if you wish to call me name, call me Dragon Lady."

The crew agreed and we went aboard.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short but I have a lot in the next chapter. Review! Savvy?**


	4. Hot Rum and a Drop

**Still Lin's POV**

Tortuga was a vile town at first but it was a great place to have a good time. We went to a tavern called the Faithful Bride. Jack ordered two mugs of rum and we sat down at a table. Actually it was more a slate of wood on top of a skinner piece. We sat down and drank. Jack loves his rum, he said as much as he loves me. That must mean a lot.

"Jack, have you ever had this hot , like tea? I asked him

"No love."

I went up to the bar and asked for a match and a mug full of water. Jack was staring at me but knew I had a trick up my sleeve. I lit the match and put it over the mug of water . In less than 5 minutes the water was boiling and I poured the hot water on the dirt ground . The mug that held the cold rum was poured into the heated mug. I took a sip and passed it to Jack. He took a swig and opened his mouth.

"Love how do you do this?"

"Well when you grow up drinking tea every hour, you have it in ya."

**End of Lin's POV**

Soon the whole tavern was in demand for hot rum. Just like every night, people were getting drunk left and right. Fights broke out and objects such as stools, mugs and other items were thrown. A man the was madly drunk came up to sweep Lin away.

"Pretty lady, come back to my room," the man stumbled to pick her up

"Mate you best be not messing with my lass," Jack said, he was on the verge of getting drunk but still kept his bearings.

The man was so drunk he dropped Lin right on the dirt ground. She lay there unconscious while Jack shot the man with his pistol. He picked up Lin and hurried back to the room her had rented. Jack lay there next to Lin and kissed her. He didn't mind that his night of drinking rum was ruined, just that Lin was safe. Jack lay there and watched Lin until he fell into a deep sleep. It was a loud night in Tortuga but towards about 4am the town was sleeping and quiet. The only sounds that you could here were the ocean waves.

* * *

**Again I;m sorry this is so short but from what I've been writing in my notbook makes each chapter shorter. I have no idea hot rum tastes good so live with it. PLease REVIEW! savvy?**


End file.
